


nose kisses and soft paws

by paponela



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, it's just cute bees, with cats as a bonus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paponela/pseuds/paponela
Summary: In which Yang is unexpectedly in love with Blake's cat and finds out that maybe she isn't as good of a cat mom as she though she was.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 17
Kudos: 168





	nose kisses and soft paws

**Author's Note:**

> if you saw me posting about it on tumblr pretend you don't know what happens shhh

The first time Yang goes to Blake's house they are still in that will-they-wont-they stage and in retrospect bringing a pizza with anchovies is not the best decision she could've made.

But Blake loves anchovies so it's cool, really. They sit on the sofa to chat and eat and half an hour in, when she's considering getting a cushion closer to Blake, someone else takes the seat.

A big black cat jumps into the couch and already has his nose sniffing the pizza in Blake’s hand, but maybe that’s a common occurrence because she raises it before he can take a bite and scolds him. He sits and raises his pawn, trying to get to it anyway.

Yang chuckles. "Who's the baby?" 

"That's Gambol," Blake says while she pokes her pizza, getting a nib of fish. She lowers it until it’s level with Gambol’s tiny head and lets him nibble his treat. “Just a little bit, you glutton.”

When he’s done he tries to reach for the pizza again but Blake pushes him away from the couch, but that doesn’t keep him out for long. And it’s cute, the way Blake fakes annoyance at him. 

His tail waves in annoyance and Yang wants to pet him so bad. She runs her hand on the couch next to him and that gets his attention. He sniffs her metal fingers for a second then rubs his head on her hand, the skin pulling enough to show his tiny teeth.

“Hello baby boy,” she whispers, her smile so large she is on the verge of chewing with an open mouth. She shoves what’s left of her pizza in her mouth and wipes her hand on a napkin and touches him with her other hand, finally feeling his fur. “Blake, he’s so soft.”

She looks up at Blake but she is already watching her, head tilted and a soft smile on her lips. 

“I think he likes you.”

Yang looks back at the cat, suddenly shy, and lowers her hand while scratching him, his head coming down too.

***

Turns out Gambol is really into sitting on Blake's lap (and maybe Yang is jealous).

The next couple of times Yang comes over Gambol always comes to Blake whenever she sits down, and she doesn’t pay him much mind, just looks down to greet him and pet him as they talk.

But one day when they are watching some whatever movie in the living room Gambol comes again, and this time Blake gasps and sits very still as the cat gets comfortable in her lap.

“Hey Shroud, what an honor,” she says, playfully poking his ears. 

Yang chuckles. "Shroud?"

"Don't be mean, it's a nice name."

She knows Gambol is spoiled given the amount of canned food and cat toys she has seen around the house, but it’s extra funny knowing he’s so chic he has a last name to spare too. Mister Gambol Shroud. 

She uses him as an excuse to sit closer to Blake, finally closing the one cushion gap they keep between them. She is almost upset when their hands don’t bump as she begins petting him, smoothing the fur on his little head. 

But they are so close she can hear Blake’s breathing, and now she can’t stop thinking about leaning on her shoulder or maybe even slipping her hand and letting it rest on her tight if she’s feeling bold. 

And she definitely is. She runs her hand one last time on Gambol’s head and slowly, so very slowly, goes down until her fingers are covering his little paws. She lowers her thumb experimentally and lets it touch Blake’s leg.

It’s almost unnoticeable, the way Blake takes a deep breath. Her body goes tense and for a few heartbeats Yang is sure she fucked up, but then Blake leans a bit closer to her and oh boy, does that do things to her insides.

She keeps her eyes on Gambol and begins to rub circles in Blake's tight.

***

She wonders for a while if his name is Gambol Shroud or Shroud Gambol. Or even if he uses Blake’s name too and is Mister Gambol Shroud Belladonna. But in the end it doesn't matter very much, she just calls him baby. Tiny boy. Mister cat. Whatever she can come up with, really.

And here is a wild thought, but maybe Blake should just kiss her already, because she called him son once and she loved it, but it’s awkward if they are not dating.

***

They do kiss. Finally. _Finally._

They've been to what Yang is pretty sure was a date and are now chatting in low voices right outside of Blake’s house. It’s a bit chilly outside, if the way Blake runs her hands up and down her arms is anything to go by. Yang offers her thick jacket and Blake accepts it, looking tiny inside it.

And here is the thing, they are stalling. 

Yang knows it’s late and that both of them have work tomorrow, knows it’s at least a twenty minute ride to her place but. If Blake takes a single step closer she’d be between Yang’s legs, and she could hook her fingers on her belt loops and Blake would wrap her arms around her neck and oh, wouldn’t that be nice. 

And maybe the way she is leaning on the bike with both her hands resting on her sides is what invites Blake to do exactly that. She takes that step closer and raises one hand to fidget with the collar of Yang’s shirt, the other hanging limply at her side, threatening to get up too but staying put. 

Yang feels Blake’s cold finger through the fabric and she's not as bold as her thoughts, she just sinks her finger deeper in the leather and looks at Blake’s eyes, so close and looking so pretty in the night light, but looking everywhere but on her face.

“Look at me,” she whispers, so low she is afraid not even Blake can hear it.

And when she does Yang’s heart is ready to burst out of her chest, because this is it, this is their will-they.

“Yang,” Blake says and her voice is coated in so much emotion Yang has to suck in a breath. “Can I...”

“Yeah.”

It’s soft and shy, the way their lips barely brush, and yet Yang is sure she never felt anything as intense. Then Blake cradles her face in her hands and kisses her again, more sure this time, and thank god the bike is holding her weight, because she is sure her feet would fail her now. 

When they break apart, she keeps her eyes closed for a long time. They are close enough that she can still feel Blake’s uneven breath against her wet lips, and the way she runs her thumbs against Yang’s cheeks so tenderly is what makes her finally open her eyes.

Blake is looking at her in awe, looking as breathless as Yang feels. “Can I see you again this weekend?” 

“Of course,” Yang answers. Of course she can.

They stay holding each other like that until a shiver runs down Yang’s arms.

“Do you want your jacket back?” Blake asks and even though her house is barely ten steps away and Yang needs it more than her, she doesn’t feel like taking it back.

“You can keep it. I like when you wear it.” She always did, and has said so before, but now she can say it and mean it how she wants it to mean.

Blake smiles and brushes a strand of wild blonde hair behind her ear and plants a soft kiss on her cheek. She takes a step back and it’s a good thing, because Yang is not sure she trusts herself not to pull Blake back and kiss her over and over again. 

Blake watches as she puts her helmet on and turns on the engine, the noise disrupting the silence between them. She catches a last glimpse in Blake’s direction, to memorize how she looks at this very moment, after being kissed. After being kissed by _her_. 

Then she spots a familiar silhouette watching them from the window and nods in that direction.

“Send the baby a kiss too.”

Blake looks back and smiles. “I will.”

***

They openly call Gambol Yang’s son now.

And they have plenty of opportunities to do so. Yang is there on the next weekend, and the next, and the next. She’s also on week days and holidays and really, any time Bake will have her over.

***

The only time Yang turns Gambol down is when she is on top of Blake - who is very much shirtless right now - and Gambol jumps into the bed trying to get some pets out of them, squeezing his little head where he’s not welcomed.

Yang grumbles into their kiss and Blake is already chuckling, her arms getting loose around her neck.

"Dude, get out, I'm busy with you mom right now." Yang pushes him gently off the bed and turns back to Blake, who is biting her lips trying - and failing - to keep her laughter in. Yang brushes their noses together. "As I was saying."

They kiss again and it's not even half a minute later when Gambol jumps into the bed again and Yang decides that she has had enough.

"Give me one sec," she says, pushing away from Blake, who actually whines. She picks up Gambol and gently toss him on the carpet outside the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Blake laughs and Yang doesn’t wait another second getting back to her. She straddles Blake’s lap and watches her hiding her smile behind her hand.

"We are very bad moms," Blake says, now running her hands on Yang’s tights.

"He's a big boy, he can take it"

“Mmmm.”

She hooks her finger on Yang’s collar and pulls her down for another kiss, Yang tasting the smile on ler lips.

***

But they are not _evil_ , they do open the door before falling asleep.

And as expected, as it happens since the very first time Yang woke up in Blake’s house - in Blake’s bed - she’s sharing it with both her girlfriend _and_ Gambol's fat ass.

She never noticed how heavy he is until he is lying on top of her belly and she has the biggest urge to pee. 

But at least it’s not her first time doing this, she would be _pissed_ if she had to leave so soon the first time she woke up with Blake next to her. But she does take her time anyway, turning to Blake and kissing her temple before leaving bed. Then takes a little bit more time chuckling at the way her limbs scatter around the bed. She is such a messy sleeper.

She heads to the bathroom and of course Gambol follows her there. He watches the whole thing, very amused, and Yang pretends to be angry.

“I’m up because of you, you dick.”

She picks him up and holds him in front of her face, scolding him. His back legs are stretched all the way, and his little feet open at the tips.

“You are a bad boy, you hear me?”

He purrs.

She can’t resist that and cradles him into her arms, stealing a few nose kisses before going back to the room.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Okay, so maybe she kissed him the whole way back. And maybe Yang wasn’t as smooth as she thought when she left the bed, if Blake’s sleepy and unamused face is anything to go by.

She looks in Blake's direction and smiles.

"Look at him," she says, raising him a little bit.

"Yeah, he likes to cuddle." Blake rubs her eyes. “And so do I, come back here.”

Yang snorts and gives Gambol a goodbye kiss. "You’re a big baby boy who likes to be held? Is that what I'm hearing?" Just one more nose kiss, he deserves it.

"Are you dating me or the cat?"

Yang laughs and winks in Blake's direction, then turns back to Gambol.

"Don’t mind her, baby, she’s just jealous because you are the prettiest boy in the house."

***

Here’s something that happens: Blake gives Yang a copy of the keys to her place. 

She tries to keep her cool and not cry right then and there, and she somewhat succeeds, getting away with only a wet laugh.

But she does take advantage of her new privileges and shows up unannounced all the time, usually with a little treat.

Today is ridiculously cold out and she knows Blake is working from home, so she stops by their favorite coffee place and gets Blake a few pastries and a hot cup of tea.

When she gets inside Blake is nowhere to be seen and the back door is open. Yang rolls her eyes, she’s the space heater in this relationship and not even her is in the mood to be out on a day like this. She settles the pastries and the tea on the coffee table and turns to get Blake but then -

“Blake, get in here!” She yells, staring at the cough.

Blake pokes her head through the door and smiles at her. “Hey, I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah, come here,” Yang says, not getting her eyes off the couch and gesturing wide for Blake to join her.

One of Blake’s ears tilt to the side and she does join Yang to watch their very son Mister Gambol Shroud cuddling on the couch with some other cat.

Blake chuckles. "They are always like this when it gets cold."

Yang finally looks up at her and she looks like a kid who got two gifts from Santa.

"Ohh so it's a regular visit, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Gambol's twin.” She gestures to the cats. “Mister copycat right there!" 

And oh. Okay. _Okay_. Blake is getting a picture of what’s going on here.

"Yang." Yang looks up to her girlfriend again and is surprised to find an incredulous look on her face.

"What?"

"Yang, sweetheart. We’ve been dating for months now. You talk to these cats almost every day. And you are telling me you never noticed there are two of them.” 

Yang looks back at the cats. One of them is out of the cuddle pile, stretching now. 

“Oh my god.”

“Yeah.”

“It’s Gambol _and_ Shroud.”

“It is, sweetheart.”

Gambol - is this one Gambol? - is reaching out to her now and oh god. Alright. Okay. She runs her hands through her face, processing.

“Alright, this is fine.”

“Take your time.”

“I can’t believe I never noticed. My own son. My _sons,_ I guess.”

Blake sits on the couch and lets the one who is awake sit on her lap. “I can’t believe it either, Shroud literally scratched your whole face the other day when you tried to pick him up.” She points at the cat in her lap. “This is Shroud, by the way. And he doesn’t like when people pick him up.”

Yang is on the verge of losing it. “I thought he just wasn't in the mood!” Her voice is so high pitched Gambol wakes up too.

If Blake once tried to keep cool about this she gives up, she is laughing her ass off now and the joke is Yang.

“I can’t believe this is happening.” She has her hand covering her mouth as she laughs and Yang always found it cute, but now she just wants to scream.

“If you tell Weiss about this I swear-”

***

Yang is a bad mom. She tries, she tries her hardest but she has no idea how to tell them apart.

Gambol is lying in her lap, belly up, and Blake points to a small patch of white fur there.

"See, gambol has this little mark, Shroud doesn't. But he does have a single pink toe in on of his back legs," Blake says. 

"So I gotta look at their bellies every time I want to tell them apart.”

“Not really, check this out.” She stands up and walks around the house until she spots Shroud and brings him back to the couch. He looks grumpy but says still as Blake holds his head between her hands. "Look at his face, his nose is a little rounder than Gambol’s."

Yang takes a good look at Shroud them at the cat in her lap. They look exactly the same.

***

Her new strategy is being super vague when talking to them. She tells Blake she totally gets now, the pink toe bean, the round face, the slightly deeper sound to Gambol’s voice. But Blake can always tell it’s bullshit.

They get inside and one of them comes to the door to greet them. There she goes again.

"Hello…" She looks at his face. She gives up. "Sweet boy"

Blake sets the groceries on the kitchen counter, a smile already on her face. "Yang, what's his name?"

She takes her time. Keeps looking for those round features. "Baby."

" _Yang."_

"I don't know! I don't know Blake, I just-" she sets her bags on the counter too and crouches, holding his head between her hands. "I can't find the round nose!"

Blake chuckles and kisses her cheek.

“Don't worry, you can get there.”

***

Yang can't get there. It's been two months and she's still trying. Hell, she spends more time in Blake’s place then on her own now.

And speaking of Blake, she left them alone for a bit, running some errand downtown. Yang is chilling on the couch with both of her boys, one of them - which she knows is Shroud because she checked the toe - is sleeping on her chest, and Gambol is sitting on the couch next to her head. It’s not the most strategic position to get belly pats, but he is getting those nose kisses.

She hears keys and the door opening, and then Blake’s calling her.

“The couch,” is all she says.

She comes into view holding a small paper bag and looking.. nervous? Yang frowns. "What 's wrong?”

Blake takes her and the boys in, then kisses Yang and sits on the floor next to her. “Nothing’s wrong. I just got you a little something.” She hands Yang the bag.

Inside there are two cat collars, one yellow and one purple. Yang holds them in both hands and smiles tenderly. 

“You can pick which one gets each,” Blake says.

Yang looks at her and she is smiling, but something about her is still uneasy. She leans her head against Yang’s chest and begins toying with Shroud’s paws.

“Well,” Yang whispers. Somehow getting cat collars feels too intimate, too personal. Like a big commitment. “I think yellow suits Gambol best. What do you think?”

Blake chuckles. “He does remind me of you a lot.”

Yang smiles and runs her thumb on her cheek, and Blake leans into it. Then she holds Gambol’s face gently so as not to startle him from his nap and closes the collar around his neck. He looks cute.

Blake watches everything and although she looks soft the worried look is still on her face. Yang looks at her and waits until she looks back. Then waits some more until she speaks.

"I've been thinking," she says. She turns her eyes away from Yang but holds her hand, fidgeting with the metal. "You spend so much time here already, you could..”

If the way her heart beats faster is anything to go by, Yang has a good idea of where that is going.”

“You could come live with us. If you want to.” The pats Gambol’s fat belly to ease some of the tension. “I'm sure Gambol here won't mind."

“Blake.” She looks up at Yang and visibly let’s out the breath she’s been holding when she finds a smile on her face. “Come here.”

Yang kisses her, slow and tender, and she remembers for a moment the first kiss they shared. “I’d love to.”

Blake sighs in relief and rests her chin on her chest. “It just would be weird, you know. Not recognizing the cats you live with.”

Yang chuckles and decides that she’s done with Shroud for now, pushing his butt away and bringing Blake up in his place. She always loved the weight of Blake on top of her. Gambol gets off the couch too, a bit too crowded for his tastes now. He does sound annoyed.

"Don’t get mad, we can cuddle all the time now," Yang says.

"Me or the cat?"

"Yes."

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my friend who constantly sends pics of her two black cats and i very vaguely compliment them bc i never can tell them apart
> 
> this fic would be nothing without you little guys
> 
> but anyway thanks for reading!! hope you guys enjoyed. if you want you can find me on [ tumblr](https://paponela.tumblr.com/)


End file.
